House of Cards
by Black Lunalite
Summary: Our relationship is like a house of cards, it's hard to build, but so easy to be destroyed. / VKook, BL, AU.


**House of Cards**

 **Pair:**

Kim Taehyung (V) x Jeon Jungkook (Jungkook)

 **Rate** : T

Length: Oneshoot

 **Summary** :

Our relationship is like a house of cards, it's hard to build, but so easy to be destroyed. / VKook, BL, AU.

 **Warning** :

BL, AU, Fiction. _**Inspired by BTS – Outro: House of Cards.**_

 **BGM** :

BTS – Outro: House of Cards

Evanescence – My Immortal

 **Notes** :

All Jungkook's POV.

Italic + Bold = Flashback

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **House of Cards**

Aku benci kondisi seperti ini.

Satu minggu sudah berlalu sejak aku memutuskan untuk berpisah dari pria paling brengsek di dunia yang sialnya adalah pria paling kucintai, Kim Taehyung.

Satu minggu sudah berlalu tapi semua orang masih saja menatapku prihatin dan kasihan. Mereka melihatku seolah-olah aku adalah ikan yang terdampar di daratan, megap-megap mencari air untuk bernapas. Padahal sungguh, aku tidak seperti itu. Aku memang merasa sangat kecewa dan juga sedih karena berpisah dengan Taehyung, tapi aku tidak bersikap seolah-olah aku baru saja kejatuhan meteor. Aku baik, sungguh.

Aku berjalan dengan badan yang ditegakkan dan mata yang menatap lurus ke depan. Semua orang di universitas ini tahu kalau aku adalah kekasih kesekian dari Kim Taehyung yang memang terkenal sebagai _playboy_ nomor satu di tempat ini. Dan mereka semua kasihan padaku adalah karena mereka mengetahui kenyataan kalau Kim Taehyung adalah kekasih pertama untukku.

Darimana mereka tahu?

Tentu saja dari Kim Taehyung dan mulut besarnya yang tidak tertolong.

Sebenarnya, hubunganku dan Kim Taehyung sendiri separuhnya adalah sebuah kebohongan. Taehyung membuat taruhan dengan teman-temannya kalau dia bisa menaklukkan aku, Jeon Jungkook. Dan mereka membuat taruhan agar Taehyung menjadi kekasihku selama sebulan.

Aku amat sangat membenci Taehyung dan teman-temannya, teman-temannya memperlakukanku seolah-olah aku adalah seseorang yang begitu merana karena tidak memiliki kekasih. Ada beberapa yang mengecam perbuatan Taehyung padaku, tapi beberapa fans Taehyung malah memandangku sinis dan terlihat jelas mereka bersyukur aku sudah tidak menjadi kekasih Taehyung lagi agar mereka bisa mendekati Taehyung sesuka mereka.

Aku berbelok di koridor dan aku melihat Taehyung, tengah berjalan dari arah yang aku tuju. Aku mendesah pelan, apa dunia memang sangat sempit sehingga aku harus bertemu Taehyung di universitas yang luar biasa luasnya ini?

Aku memutuskan untuk berjalan seperti biasanya dan melewati Taehyung, namun saat kami berpapasan, Taehyung menahan tanganku. Aku menghentikan langkahku dan menatapnya, "Apa?"

"Kau baik-baik saja?"

"Aku baik."

"Kau yakin?"

Aku mengerutkan dahiku, apa maksudnya itu?

"Ya, aku yakin. Sekarang cepat lepaskan tanganku agak aku bisa ke kelasku." Aku menghempaskan tangannya dan berjalan pergi darinya, namun baru dua langkah aku berjalan, suaranya membuatku terhenti.

"Kookie.."

Tidak, jangan gunakan panggilan itu lagi. Tidak.

"Aku tidak bermaksud untuk mengakhiri hubungan kita seperti itu. Aku.. minta maaf kau harus mendengar soal taruhan bodoh itu dari orang lain. Aku bermaksud menjelaskannya padamu."

Aku menggeram kesal lalu berbalik dan menatapnya. "Maksudmu, kau mau mengatakannya padaku secara langsung agar kau bisa mempermalukanku lebih jauh lagi? Apa semua ini masih kurang, Taehyung- _ssi_? Kau mau mempermalukanku sampai sejauh apa?"

"Kookie, aku tidak pernah berniat mempermalukanmu."

"Oya? Lalu apa yang sedang terjadi saat ini, huh? Apa kau sedang membuatku menjadi terkenal? Karena jika iya, maka kau berhasil membuatku terkenal sebagai pria paling bodoh di tempat ini."

Aku menghentakkan kakiku kesal dan berbalik. Aku tidak mau mendengarkan ucapannya lagi, mendengarnya berbicara padaku hanya akan membuatku bertambah sakit hati.

Aku memang tidak terlihat seperti ikan yang megap-megap mencari air.

Aku lebih terlihat seperti mayat hidup. Dan aku menutupinya dengan berpura-pura kuat di depan semua orang.

Aku benar-benar menyedihkan. Aku tahu itu.

Karena apapun yang Kim Taehyung lakukan padaku, aku sudah terlanjur mencintainya.

Amat sangat mencintainya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

" _ **Jungkook, mau jadi pacarku?"**_

 _ **Aku baru saja keluar dari kelasku dan langsung mendapatkan pernyataan tiba-tiba dari Kim Taehyung, pria paling populer di universitas ini.**_

" _ **A-apa?" tanyaku pelan.**_

" _ **Iya, kau mau jadi kekasihku?"**_

" _ **Kau bercanda?"**_

" _ **Tidak."**_

" _ **Tapi.. kenapa?"**_

" _ **Karena aku menyukai senyumanmu, kau terlihat lucu dan sangat manis saat tersenyum."**_

 _ **Aku merona mendengar pujiannya, ini adalah kali pertama ada seseorang yang memujiku selain orangtuaku.**_

" _ **Jadi, bagaimana? Kau mau?"**_

 _ **Dan aku mengangguk malu-malu sebagai jawabannya.**_

.

.

Aku melemparkan bungkus _potato chips_ ku ke TV saat bayangan sewaktu Taehyung memintaku menjadi kekasihnya membayangi kepalaku. Aku menjerit kesal dan mencengkram kepalaku, berulang kali menyesali keputusanku karena termakan rayuan bodohnya waktu itu.

Dia bilang dia menyukai senyumku?

Hahaha

Aku memang bodoh. Kenapa waktu itu aku lupa kalau Kim Taehyung adalah _playboy_ paling terkenal di universitas kami? Entah sudah berapa banyak wanita yang berhasil dia dapatkan hanya karena satu kalimat bodoh itu.

Aku bodoh.

Aku amat sangat bodoh.

Aku menundukkan kepalaku dan perlahan aku mulai terisak pelan. Aku benar-benar termakan oleh seluruh ucapan manis Taehyung, aku benar-benar berpikir kalau dia menyukaiku dengan tulus. Aku memang bodoh.

.

.

" _ **Jungkook-ah, kudengar kau berpacaran dengan Taehyung, apa itu benar?"**_

 _ **Aku menoleh dan menatap Seokjin, salah satu teman dekatku sekaligus seniorku. "Iya Hyung, kenapa?"**_

" _ **Kenapa dengan Taehyung, Jungkook-ah? Kau tahu dia bukan seseorang yang baik, kan?"**_

 _ **Aku menggigit bibirku, "Aku.. hanya.."**_

" _ **Jungkook-ah, aku mohon padamu untuk berhenti dan menjauhi Taehyung. Aku sudah menganggapmu sebagai adikku sendiri dan aku tidak mau kau tersakiti oleh pria playboy seperti Taehyung."**_

" _ **Kurasa aku akan baik-baik saja, Hyung."**_

" _ **Jungkook-ah.."**_

" _ **Kookie!"**_

 _ **Aku mengangkat kepalaku saat mendengar suara Taehyung yang memanggilku, aku melihatnya tengah menatapku dengan senyum ceria di wajahnya.**_

" _ **Maaf Hyung, kurasa aku harus pergi."**_

.

.

Aku terisak pelan saat ucapan Seokjin _Hyung_ waktu itu bergaung dalam kepalaku. Dia benar, seandainya saja dulu aku menuruti ucapannya, aku pasti tidak akan seperti ini.

Terpuruk dan hancur.

 _Like a house of cards that has been destroyed._

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Keesokkan harinya aku kembali ke universitasku seperti biasanya. Aku memiliki kelas yang harus dihadiri, jadi walaupun mataku membengkak karena menangis, aku harus tetap masuk ke kelasku.

Aku berjalan dengan kepala tertunduk, aku bersyukur poniku cukup panjang sehingga kalau aku menundukkan kepalaku, orang lain tidak akan bisa melihat mataku yang membengkak karena menangis.

Aku menghentikan langkahku saat aku melihat sepasang kaki menghalangi langkahku dengan berdiri di hadapanku. Aku mengangkat kepalaku dan aku melihat Taehyung, sedang menatapku dengan tajam.

"Apa lagi?" tanyaku pelan.

"Kau menangis?"

Aku menghela napas pelan, "Aku kurang tidur karena banyak tugas."

"Jangan berbohong padaku."

Aku tertawa sinis, "Tahu apa kau soal aku? Aku tidak bohong, aku memang kurang tidur."

"Jeon Jungkook.."

"Apa? Kau pikir kau mengenalku? Kau pikir sebulan menjadi kekasihku membuatmu berpikiran kau mengenalku dengan baik? Kau salah, Taehyung- _ssi_.." aku menatapnya tajam, "Aku tidak semenyedihkan itu. Mungkin aku memang termakan rayuan bodohmu, tapi percayalah, aku tidak sebodoh itu sampai harus menangisi orang sepertimu."

Aku bergeser dan berjalan melewatinya. Aku tidak percaya aku berhasil mengucapkan kalimat panjang tadi. Dan aku sangat menyadari rasa sesak di hatiku saat aku mengucapkan kalimat-kalimat tadi.

Yah, aku memang menyedihkan.

.

.

.

.

 _ **Aku sedang berjalan menyusuri koridor dengan langkah pelan, aku baru saja kembali dari perpustakaan untuk mencari bahan referensi tugasku. Dan saat ini universitas sudah sepi, nyaris semua kelas sudah berakhir sejak beberapa jam lalu. Aku terlalu asik di perpustakaan sampai lupa waktu.**_

 _ **Aku berbelok dan langkahku terhenti saat aku melewati sebuah ruang kelas. Aku mendengar suara yang terdengar seperti sedang bercakap-cakap. Mulanya aku ingin mengabaikannya, tapi aku mengenal salah satu suaranya.**_

 _ **Itu adalah suara Taehyung, kekasihku.**_

 _ **Aku bergerak perlahan menuju pintu dan mengintip ke dalam ruang kelas kosong itu. Dan betapa terkejutnya aku saat melihat Taehyung sedang duduk di salah satu kursi dengan seorang wanita di pangkuannya. Mereka berdua terlihat begitu mesra, Taehyung tersenyum beberapa kali dan mengusap lembut rambut gadis itu.**_

 _ **Aku membulatkan mataku saat aku melihat gadis itu mencium Taehyung, dan Taehyung tidak terlihat kesal atau marah. Sebaliknya dia malah tersenyum dan menarik wanita itu untuk ciuman yang lebih dalam.**_

 _ **Aku sangat ingin masuk dan memarahi mereka, tapi aku tidak bisa bergerak. Kakiku kaku dan aku hanya bisa terdiam dengan hati yang terluka menatap Taehyung dan wanita itu yang semakin mesra dan intens.**_

 _ **Dan di hari itulah, aku mulai menyadari bahwa mungkin aku sedang dipermainkan oleh Kim Taehyung.**_

.

.

.

.

.

Aku memainkan jemariku dan membuat pola abstrak di meja di hadapanku dengan menggunakan ujung jari telunjukku. Aku juga tidak tahu apa yang sebenarnya aku lakukan, aku hanya malas pulang ke apartemenku dan akhirnya aku malah terdampar di sini, di salah satu meja di perpustakaan.

Aku menghela napas pelan dan meneruskan kegiatanku membuat pola-pola abstrak di meja. Aku begitu terlarut dalam kegiatanku sehingga aku tidak sadar kalau ada seseorang yang berjalan menghampiri mejaku.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?"

Aku mendongak dan melihat Taehyung berdiri di depan mejaku, "Aku? Tidak ada."

"Kenapa kau tidak pulang?"

"Aku akan pulang kalau aku ingin. Toh perpustakaan ini belum tutup, kan?"

"Kookie, pulanglah.."

Aku berdecak kesal, "Apa sih?! Kau pikir siapa dirimu berani mengatur-aturku? Aku akan pulang kapanpun aku mau!"

"Apa kau menjadi seperti ini karena hubungan kita berakhir dengan cara yang tidak menyenangkan?"

Aku memutar bola mataku kesal, "Kenapa aku harus berubah karena itu?"

"Kau berubah, Jeon Jungkook yang kukenal tidak seperti ini."

"Maka itu berarti kau salah mengenalku. Karena beginilah aku yang sesungguhnya."

"Kookie.. kenapa?"

Aku menghela napas pelan, aku adalah seseorang yang sulit untuk berbohong, dan kelihatannya Taehyung tidak akan menyerah sampai dia mendapat jawaban. "Kau tahu? Mulanya aku juga tidak percaya kalau kau akan memintaku menjadi kekasihku. Mulanya aku berpikir hal itu sangat gila dan tidak mungkin."

Aku mendongak dan menatapnya, "Tapi kemudian aku mencoba untuk percaya. Aku mencoba untuk percaya bahwa kau memang menyukaiku, aku mencoba mengacuhkan gossip yang beredar yang mengatakan kalau kau masih berkencan dengan orang lain disaat kau masih berstatus sebagai kekasihku. _It feels like I'm building a house of cards, I tried to build it piece by piece. And then, one day I saw you with a girl, and my house of cards is started to shaking_."

Aku menunduk dan memilih untuk fokus menatap meja di hadapanku, " _Our relationship is like a house of cards, it's hard to build, but so easy to be destroyed. And you've already destroyed our house of cards_."

Aku berdiri, meraih tasku dan segera berlari meninggalkan Taehyung yang terpaku.

Aku sudah mengatakannya.

Taehyung tidak bodoh, dia pasti bisa mencerna maksud kalimatku tadi.

Dan sekarang dia tahu kalau aku benar-benar hancur karenanya.

Dan aku yakin besok semua orang akan semakin mencelaku.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Aku menatap berkas kepindahanku ke Jepang dengan tatapan nanar. Ini sudah menjadi keputusanku untuk menyusul Yoongi _Hyung_ , sepupuku yang berada di Jepang.

Aku tidak mengatakan apa-apa soal hal ini kepada siapapun, termasuk kepada Seokjin _Hyung_ yang sedang sibuk dan jarang masuk karena harus mengurus acara pertunangannya dengan Namjoon _Hyung_ , kekasihnya sejak bertahun-tahun lalu.

Aku menghembuskan napas pelan dan menggigit bibirku, kurasa ini adalah yang terbaik. Hidupku hanya akan menjadi semakin menyedihkan jika aku menetap di Seoul. Jadi aku memutuskan untuk pergi dari sini dan memulai hidup baruku dengan tenang di Jepang nanti.

Pihak universitas sudah menyetujui kepindahanku karena aku memang sudah mendapatkan tawaran beasiswa di Jepang ini sudah lama, dan aku baru menyetujuinya sekarang.

Orangtuaku tidak bisa berbuat banyak karena ini adalah keputusanku, dan mereka selalu mengatakan kalau mereka akan mendukung apapun keputusanku selama itu yang terbaik untukku. Dan kepindahanku ke Jepang ini jelas akan membantuku mendapatkan pendidikan yang jauh lebih baik.

Aku memasukkan berkas kepindahanku ke dalam tas dan bersiap untuk pulang. Persiapanku untuk ke Jepang sudah hampir rampung dan aku siap untuk berangkat kapan saja. Jadi yang perlu aku lakukan sekarang adalah pulang dan berkemas.

Aku menyandang ranselku di bahu dan berjalan keluar, hanya untuk menemukan Taehyung yang sedang bersandar di sebelah pintu kelasku.

Aku mengabaikannya dan berjalan untuk melewatinya, namun dia menangkap tanganku dan membuatku menghentikan langkahku.

Sungguh, aku benar-benar lelah dengan semua sikap Taehyung ini. Sebenarnya apa maunya?

Aku meliriknya datar, "Apa lagi?"

"Tidak adakah kesempatan kedua untukku? Kau bilang, hubungan kita seperti sebuah rumah yang terbuat dari kartu, dan kau adalah orang yang membangun rumah itu. Jadi.. bisakah kau memberikanku kesempatan kedua dan membiarkanku membangun rumah itu lagi?"

Aku menatapnya datar, sudut hatiku menjerit kaget sekaligus senang karena mendengar ucapan Taehyung, tapi akal sehatku mengatakan untuk tidak termakan oleh ucapannya lagi.

"Aku tidak pernah berpikir untuk memberikanmu kesempatan kedua. Jadi kau tidak perlu repot-repot berusaha membangun rumah itu lagi." Aku menatapnya dan tersenyum miring, "Toh kau tidak akan pernah bertemu denganku lagi."

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Luka yang kau berikan terlalu parah. Kau benar-benar membuatku terlihat seperti orang bodoh. _And these wounds won't seem to heal, this pain is just too real_." Aku menggeleng lemah, " _There's just too much that I'm sure the time can not erase_."

Aku menatap Taehyung yang terpaku menatapku, "Selamat tinggal, Kim Taehyung."

Aku berjalan cepat meninggalkannya, hatiku terluka lagi, tapi akal sehatku meyakinkan kalau ini adalah yang terbaik. Setidaknya aku tidak perlu merasakan sakit hati yang terus berlarut-larut.

Ini adalah yang terbaik.

 _Our relationship is like a house of cards, it's hard to build, but so easy to be destroyed._

 **The End**

.

.

.

.

Hmm, aku sedang gloomy makanya aku membuat ini. Aku tidak tahu kenapa tapi moodku untuk membuat genre-genre semacam ini meningkat tajam saat mendengarkan lagu _Outro: House of Cards_ milik BTS dan alasan kenapa aku membuat VKook adalah karena.. mereka cocok untuk ini ._.v

Entah kenapa aku selalu membayangkan VKook untuk genre-genre semacam ini. Maafkan aku, aku akan mencoba membuat genre yang lebih ringan dari ini untuk VKook. Hehe

.

.

.

P.S:

Jika ada beberapa diantara kalian yang kebetulan membaca salah satu ffku **'Soldier of Light'** maka dengan berat hati aku mengabarkan kalau ff itu 'menghilang', kurasa itu dihapus oleh pihak ffn, entah karena apa. Mungkin ada seseorang yang mereportnya sehingga ff itu dihapus oleh ffn.

Aku di sini ingin menyampaikan kalau aku tidak akan merepost ff itu, aku takut akunku dibanned ffn kalau aku berani merepost cerita yang sudah dihapus oleh mereka.

Jadi, maafkan aku..

P.S.S:

Karena aku sedang banyak tugas, aku hanya sempat membuat oneshoot-oneshoot kecil seperti ini. Chaptered fictku akan kulanjutkan saat aku sedang memiliki waktu senggang yang cukup banyak. Hehe

Sorry..

.

.

.

.

.

 **Thanks**


End file.
